Love My Neko
by XxxxdarkSide22xxxX
Summary: Raito's 18th b-day was supposed to be normal and having fun with his friends. Well, it was fun. Real fun. But the last present he has to open will change his life forever... Full summary, inside! -ON HIATUS-
1. His Birthday and the Neko

**Heya, There! I think this will be sweet so I decided to create it. Because of Love Neko I was inspired to write this! *sigh* I Think I can fix the stupid divider thing now..  
**

**Summary: (This is the full summary ) Raito's 18th b-day was supposed to be normal and having fun with his friends. Well, it was fun. Real fun. When his family and friends had gone home, he opened all of his gifts. The last one he opened was a huge box, There was a creature inside. Haf cat, half human. A Neko? The Neko jumped him when it awoke. The Neko has feelings for him but he wasn't sure about his... He decides to take care of the Neko.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Love Neko and Death Note... *sigh* Wish I did though.**

**Rated: M- You do the aftermath..**

**Warning/s: Yaoi! Pure... If you hate Yaoi.. You know what to do.**

**Sorry about my bad betaing. I tired fixing it...*sigh*... So yeah! The stupid divider thingy on that part is gone! WHOOO! ^^  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1- His Birthday and the Neko**

Raito's b-day is today. His 18th Birthday to be precise. His family and friends decided to give him a cool party. He was happy that this time, his party was oh-so right. His party wasn't a disaster because there's no fan girls from his school. Well there are but he was happy that they ordered some body guards to secure his house, just until his birthday was over.

His younger sister kept teasing him about his gender because he's been eyeing his hot guy schoolmate who he invited to his b-day. His parents are aware that he was flamboyant. Even though his girl schoolmates slash fangirls, who he doesn't know, knew that he was flamboyant but they didn't mind. They still go for Raito because Raito is hot as a volcano. Raito was pissed with his younger sister. So he marched off and went to his gang's table.

"Wow.. I can't believe Rai-rai's 18 already... He grows up so fast..." Raito's mother said to his father. Although, his parents were watching him march off to his best buds table. Soichirou turned his glance on Sachiko.

"Yeah, Sachiko... Raito's big enough already. He can do what he wants now. We already gave him this house right?" Sachiko smiled softly and glanced at Soichirou.

"Yes, Soichirou. It reminds me of Teen Cribs at MTV." Soichirou sweat dropped.

"You still watch that?" Sachiko pouted.

"Hey, even tough were middle aged doesn't mean we don't have the right to watch teen shows!" Soichirou sighed.

"I love you, Sachiko." Sachiko smiled.

"I love you too, Soichirou." Soichirou smiled. They both turned their glance on their precious son, Raito.

The Yagami's are rich. And Sayu's being the spoiled little brat. But she loves his brother no matter what. Sayu trailed off and ran to follow his smexy hot brother to his gang's table.

And since, it's Raito's birthday, He's wearing one of his smexy styles of clothing, again. He said to his parents that if he turned 21 he'll have his birthday in formal theme.

He's wearing a black, tight, long sleeved button up shirt, with a white vest on top. His black tight pants that really is tight for everyone to see the curve of his nice ass. It suits him. And his legs. Nice long legs. Wonder what's going to happen if he danced and shaked his booty? Oh boy.. He's gonna get groped, 100%. He spend a lot of time inside the bathroom earlier, fixing his hair. Gosh, perfectness is next to godliness...

Finally, Raito reached his gang's table and sat at the soft leather cusion. He smiled at his gang. Sayu stopped panting behind him. She gave a hi to Raito's best friends.

"Hi too, Sayu-chan..." The blonde girl in pig-tails and wearing gothic lolita dress smiled at Sayu.

"Hi! The guy who has raven hair, spiked, but looked like a christmas tree, waved at Sayu.

"Hi, Sayu-chan!" The guy who has raven hair but it was cutted neat and nice raised his hand gesturing for a high five. Sayu raised her hand and they clapped it together

"Yo!" The guy who has red hair in black and white stripes shirt, with a vest that was fuzzy, on hands a nintendo DSi and a ciggarette hanging at his mouth raised his hand and patted Sayu's hair. He tousled her hair. She just laughed. If that were Raito, he maybe was in geek heaven now.

"Hey, Sayu-chan." The guy with snow white hair, in hands Optimus Prime. He let go of Optimus then stood up and hugged Sayu. Sayu hugged back with a smile on her face. The guy pulled back and sat back on the soft leather cusion and went back to play with his Optimus Prime.

Raito smiled again. Then everybody in the gang looked at him and in all smiles greeted him...

"HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY RAITO!"

"Thanks guys. You're the best."

"No probs, Rai my man." The red head scooted to Raito and kissed him on the cheek. Raito went red. The red head pulled back and gave Raito a wink.

"M-matt..."

"Aww..." Matt said, smug.

"Hey!" The blonde girl shouted, jealous of Matt.

"What's the problem, Misa? You jealous or somethin'?" The raven haired guy who's hair was like a christmas tree smirked.

"Yeah! Mikami's right! Misa-misa.. You are jealous..." The other raven haired guy with the neat haircut pointed at Misa.

"I'm afraid this is ture. Mikami and Matsuda are right, Misa-san. You are jealous." The guy with the snow white hair, looked Misa in the eyes.

Misa went red. "Am not! Near, mind your own bussiness, since your head is full of rainbows and butterflies." Near raised an eyebrow.

"At least my head is full of rainbows and butterflies, not like yours. It's icky and yucky and slutty." Near said in one blow. Misa was agape.

Raito chuckled. It was so fun with his friends, especially with his evil sister. Matt only kissed him at his cheek for fun. They talked and talked with Sayu onthe side and had fun.

_**-Later that evening-**_

It was time for Raito to blow his birthday cake. Everyone was gathered and looking at Raito. They were all smiles as they started singing Raito a happy birthday. The DJ changed the song and turned it to the classical happy birthday song. And tune started playing as they started singing...

_"Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday to you..._

_Happy birthday .._

_Happy birthday.._

_Happy birthday... to you..."_

There were cheering and whistlin'. Raito smiled. _Best b-day ever..._Raito thought.

"Rai-nii!" Sayu was beside Raito, smiling. "Blow out your candles and make a wish!" Raito blinked.

"Yeah, make a wish, Rai!" Matt shouted.

"Hnn... hnn..." Said by the other four. Raito smiled and leaned at his cake. He closed his eyes and made the wish. _I wish for someone that I can love..._ With that, Raito opened his eyes and blew the candles. Everybody clapped and cheered.

With that they eated the cake. Near eated a lot. Raito only eated a slice. Matt had gone three slices. Misa only bit a chunk. Matsuda eated five slices. Mikami eated two slices. And the other guests eated it too.

_**-After the b-day party-**_

Raito's b-day party was over. And starting today he's now 18. When he wakes up, it'll be another day of another age. The maids cleaned up the mess and headed back to their sleeping quarters, a block away from the house. Raito only calls them whenever there's a general cleaning at his house. The house is spotless in no time when Raito had extra help with the cleaning. So that means, Raito cleans the house by himself when he felt he like so. Like saturdays and friday night. The maids are with their familes or friends everytime because Raito barely needs there help. They all think that he's such a good boy.

Raito bid his family and friends goodbye and goodnight. Raito watched from his enormously big window, as his family and friend's car sped off. His bussiness is still not done. He has lot of gifts to open for the night. He walked a his big living room until he reached the stairs and climbed up. When he reached the second floor, there was three doors. When you turn left or right, there were halls and other doors there. But Raito's room is the one on the center. The only door that was super big at the whole floor. He walked closer the door and opened it. It was a grand door with gold handles. He only pulled the handle of the right side of the door and pushed it open. He stepped inside and closed the door, locking it.

The room was so peaceful looking. He has a king sized bed, pure white sheets. He has a bedside drawer at it's right side and a hard glass table at it's left. On the far corner there was a terrace that gives the view of the garden. and there were the windows on the far side of the corner by the balcony's row. There was a study desk perched near the window. On the other side of the corner was a big closet. A big, big closet. Near Raito's study desk was a bookshelf filled with books. Raito's laptop was placed on the top of the study desk. Lone.

And somewhat, Raito could really see now, was the mountain of gifts on the middle of the room. He sweat dropped. How was he going to start? He walked closer to the mountain of gifts and eyed it. He found his family and friends presents, not included on the mountain of gifts. Well that's more easy. He didn't have to go searching endlessyly for their gifts. Now... who's present is he going to open first? Okay, He decided to go with his parents first...*pant*... *pant*...

...*pant*...*pant*...*pant*...*pant*...~STOP~

Many opened gifts later... Raito was tired enough to collapse at the carpeted floor. He organized all the gifts he made. He was positive that he has opened all the gifts when he turned around to look at the spot where the mountain of gifts was there earlier, there was one box left. He was about to complain when reality snapped at him and he realized that this was the biggest box that was gave to him. His mouth slightly hungs open. What a big box. He breifly wondered what was inside of it. Snakes? Crocodile? Rats? Laundry? Cockroaches?... But he snapped that thought away.

He slowly aproached the box and waited if it has any movements. None. He still ever so slowly creeped at the box. When he reached it, he poked the box. Weird looking box though. It's big enough for a human to fit in there. It was square and big. The color of paper that was used for wrapping the box was white. Pure white. And the color of the big bow is pink. Pink? Cute... Raito sat beside the box and poked it again. Still none. So it must be something inside of that. What could it be? Raito decided before he opens his last present he's going to take a bath, brush his teeth and change into bed clothes.

45 minutes later...

Raito was now feeling fresh and new. He was only wearing a bathrobe at the time and toweling his hair. He eyed the huge box again. He walked closer to the box. "No need to be alarmed right?" Raito asked himself. He shrugged and pulled the cute pink bow. He pulled the ribbon away from the box. This is it. Raito gulped. He placed his hands on the cover of the box and lifted it up. He lifted up the second sides and curiously peeked inside. He gasped.

"W-wha?" Raito watched the creature lying down the box, move it's cat ears, peacefully sleeping. His shirt was double the size of him so it's so baggy, his left shoulder was showing. He traveled his gaze down and looked at the jeans. Again, it was double his size, so it's so baggy, his hip was showing. Raito felt heat at his cheeks. _What's a creature like him doing here? _Raito thought as he found it's black tail. Raito watched as it's chest rises and falls. Raito slipped his hand inside the box and slowly, ever so slowly, he grabbed it's hand to brush it away from it's face. Raito's heart almost stopped. _So cute..._ Raito gently stroked it's cheek. Raito noticed that the creature had dark circles under it's eyes. "Hey there, have you been sleeping less?" Raito whispered at it. Raito raised his hand higher and stroke behind it's cat ear. He heard it purr. He smiled. He wondered who gave this creature to him. He took his hand back and he heard it groan. He blinked. He searched the outer part of the box to find where it came from. When he looked at it's side he found a letter attached to it. He took it, opened the letter, and read it...

_**Dear Raito-san...**_

_**You may be wondering why your present for your birthday today is a creature. But Raito-san... This creature is called a "Neko". I've loved this Neko and treated him like my son. But now, it's time I let him go. Why did I pick you? Because I'm sure you can keep him Raito-san... Please take care of him. I have to take care of some new Neko's here that has arrived. They are still babies... **_

_**It hurts to let him go, Raito-san. He's my most lovable and cute Neko that I ever had. But I gotta say, I kinda spoiled him... And he only eats sweets...**_

_**You'll find him out as soon as he wakes up. He's clingy. But.. If you tell him to let you go, he'll stop. And then he'll pull back and his cheeks will have a color.**_

_**You'll get use to his quirks. You'll see what I mean. Please take care of him... If you don't want him, you can send him back. Or if he feels you don't like him, he'll send himself back... Please don't send him back yet. You just recieved him. Try taking care of him. Please...**_

_**I'm sure you can still remember me..**_

_**Quilish Wammy. **_

"Quilish Wammy?" Raito knows he heard that name before. Raito tried tracking his memories. Then it hit him. Quilish Wammy was his fathers friend. He's gone to england, lived and played with some Neko's there for five years. When he came home back to Japan, he already has a baby sister. And then so on and so forth.

Raito stood up and hid the letter at the drawer of his bedside table.

"Oh yeah...Quilish didn't told me what's the name of this Neko." He returned back and sat next to the box. Maybe he could transfer the Neko from the box to his bed. He wondered how heavy this Neko is. It didn't matter, He stood up and bend down the box, picked up the still sleeping, cute Neko. He carried the Neko bridal style and softly placed the Neko at his bed. _So cute..._ He thought as he picked up the box and the ribbon, silently went out of his room and went to the other room. This other room was where he keeps his old things, for memories. He placed the ribbon inside of the box and placed the box down at the floor. He went out of the room and transfered back to his own room. He locked the door and eyed the Neko. He still needed to change clothes for bed. So he went to his cabinet and took out a pyjama and his pyjama top. He didn't need to wear underwear anyways. He pulled off his bathrobe and went inside the bathroom to hung it there. He went out of the bathroom, fully naked. He blushed. Looking at the Neko. He quickly rushed to his pyjama and pulle it over his he buttoned up his pyjama top.

He yawned and slid next to the Neko. The Neko was shivering. So he pulled the comforters up and scooted next to the Neko. He wrapped his arms around the Neko and inhaled the Neko's scent. He smelled like strawberries. The neko nuzzled his face to his neck and with that Raito fell asleep. Never before he felt so warm and comfortable, until this Neko changed it.

* * *

**There... I tried my best fixing it... Sorry for the trouble! *bows repeatedly*... I really had this stupid divider thing issue!  
**


	2. Morning's are supposed to be fun

**Now...I think my stupid divider issue is resolved.... Good Thing I managed to fix that blasted chapter one! **

**And please don't kill me if I made this chapter suck!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, okay? If I do, there's so many things to change...**

**Warning/s: No yaoi in this chapter! But my somewhat crappy english and grammar.**

**Rated: M**

**Okay, using L's POV first... and then you'll know what's the next...**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Morning's are supposed to be fun **

I tried to figure out what's going on... I was lying down on something soft, bouncy you could say, and I was warm. Never in my life felt this comfortable. I still have my eyes closed, trying to figure out the new surrounding that I was practically am into.

And well, I can feel that something was embracing me so that's where the warmness came from. Usually, when I wake up, it's cold.. freezing cold. But now, this warmness that was so entrancing. I never want to be free from this comfortable grasp. Some scent infiltrated my nose. I smelled that what I believe got me captivated. It really smells so nice. It smelled of cinnamon and lavender. I'm not sure.. It's incredible scent has got me confused. If I was dreaming right now, I never want to wake up, just stuck within this warm and comfortable grasp.

But then, how could this be a dream? It's all too real. The only thing that keeps me from believing that this was really real is that I was still closing my I dare open my eyes? Yes. I do. And with that, I slowly open my eyes... Only to wished I hadn't because the next thing I knew... I jumped..... HIM.

When I opened my eyes, My eyes were met by honey-almond orbs that reminded me of Winnie the Pooh, eating his honey. I adjusted my gaze futher to see that he has a pointy nose, not too pointy, just right. Thin, pink, pair of lips, that I wish to kiss. Well defined cheeks that adapts the natural color of slightly red. Then I traveled my eyes back to look at his auburn locks, kind of messy. I blinked, thinking, _this has got to be a dream, right? _But then, he's a human. Just like Quilish but this guy is a beautiful human. Without thinking and without hesitating... I jumped him and we rolled at the bed. He screamed. I only snuggled my face to his chest...

_**-- Third Pov--**_

"Ahhh!" Raito screamed. He didn't know why did this neko thing, jumped him but all he knows... The neko is very cuddly. ... _Errgg... I gotta admit this is sweet and and all but... I don't know... _Raito was starting to feel a little face went three shades of red.

"Um..." Raito eyed the head of the neko. "Please get off of me?" The neko blinked and pulled away, his face plastered with pink. The neko pulled back until he was on the other side of the bed, near the edge, His legs pulled up to his knees, he placed his hands near his chest as the long sleeves of his shirt hang in the air. He moved his cat ears and his tail swished to the ground, still.

"Uh.. H-hi?" Raito smiled nervously at the neko. The neko only stared at him, unblinking and looked away to look at the whole room. The neko stayed quiet.

Raito watched as the neko stayed quiet and seem to be deep in thought. _He looks cute even when he's lost and in thought. Right... Quilish said, to take care of him, not be-boyfriend him... Geez. What's going on in that crazy little head of yours, Raito Yagami? But.. He really is cute though.._

The Neko blinked, (finally), and turned his attention back at the human. He was about to open his mouth when Raito spoke again. "Um.. Do you speak?" Raito tilted his head to the side, talking to a half cat? Who knows? Raito found this stupid. But he really wouldn't know unless he asks, right? Raito looked at the neko. Black, furry ears. Midnight, dark hair, that seems to be sticking out at every direction. Dark onyx, beautiful eyes.._Wait.. did I just thought beautiful? _Raito thought. Pointy nose, not to pointy. Thin, somewhat-reddish pair of lips. Strong buildup jaw, well defined cheeks, Pale-creamy complexion. _It's almost like he never walks out of the house.. Maybe he hates the sun? _Raito traveled his gaze down. _His thin. Too thin, maybe? Or maybe it's just because of that too baggy shirt and jeans? Yes, maybe it's his clothes... I think he'll look like a hot neko if he wore a tight shirt and jeans. Wait.. Did I just thought he's hot?...Hmm...?_

Raito snapped back to real world. The neko moved it's cat ears and scooted a little bit close to Raito. The neko started talking... "Um, Yes sir. I'm sorry that I have to jump you earlier, I do not wish for you to think of me as a sadistic molester. Seriously, you see... Back at Winchester, England, I was fond of cuddling my best friend and I know that you do know, Quilish Wammy, I like cuddling him too whenever I encounter problems. What exactly is my point? I just miss them is all and I did jump you because you are quite a shock to me. You were too beautiful to be mistaken as an angel. And I just thought you are. And again... My sincerest apologies, sir." With that the neko bowed his head and looked at Raito again. His eyes widening further, trying to be cuter.

Raito only blinked. This neko has quite a nice voice and he's too formal to begin with. Raito was formal when he was little, but when he turned 6 years old and became friends with oh so, sweet, geek Matt, he learned how to speak less formal, until... He was less formal even to important guests. Raito smiled.

"Hey, hey! Don't need to be so formal here! My name is Raito Yagami. And you are? The neko pulled his sleeve up and placed it's thumb at it's lips.

"I'm L. Pleased to meet you Yagami-kun." _Seriously? Just the letter L? What a strange name. Right, so much for not being formal. He's still using my last name. Ah well, maybe he can call me by my first name if he wants too._

"Hey, L.." Raito scooted closer to L. He wrapped his arms around the neko and the neko froze. "Sorry about earlier, guess I was just surprised when you jumped me. You're cute when you're blushing, though." L felt his cheeks getting hot again. L placed his arms around Raito, hesitantly. Just about earlier he thought Raito didn't like him. But right now... Raito maybe starting to like him... As a friend? Again, with the cuddlyness. L pulled back. He forgot he was on the edge of the bed, so he fell flat on his butt.

"Owchies.." Raito giggled like a girl. L stood up and rubbed his butt. His tail swishing in every direction due to discomfort. His cat ears are twitching.

"Hey! What's so funny? What if I push Yagami-kun off of the bed, landing on his rear, for a change?" L pouted. Raito only giggled even more.

"Sorry, L. You're just so funny when you fell down the bed. Did my charms really made you forgot that you were on the edge of the bed?"

"Hmmph! Yagami-kun thinks he's so beautiful." Raito raised an eyebrow.

"Tell that to me again. Weren't you the one who told me that I'm like an angel?" L only pouted and send Raito a death glare.

"Oooh.... Scary.. Don't zap me with those eyes L. It only makes you look cuter, like a panda bear, with that big bags under your eyes. Considering you're cuddly anyways." L gave it up. That was his death glare. That makes Quilish or any other of his friends shut up. But Raito Yagami only brushed it away. Saying it's only making him cuter.

L sighed, walked back to the bed, and dropped on the mattress. Raito scooted next to him and dangled his face infront of L's. L only blinked. He thought, how close is that beautiful face to his?

"You are unbelievable, Yagami-kun. That was my death glare. It makes the others shut up, no matter how cute I look. But you only brushed it away by saying I only get cuter." Raito smiled at him.

"But it's true... You only get cuter..." Raito chuckled. That was when he heard L's stomach grumbled. L's face turned pink again. Raito chuckled even more.

"Somebody's hungry... C'mon let's get that tummy of yours full... with CAKE!" L's eyes widened. How did Raito know that he loves cake? _Dear Qulish why does Yagami-kun know some of my attributes? Did you told him? From a letter or something? _L looked around the room. He can't find the box that was used for him to be shipped in Japan.

"Surprised that I know you like eating cake?" Raito's tone was mocking. L nodded.

"Let's just say, Quilish did say to me in some way so that I get to know you like cake."

"Correction, Yagami-kun..." Raito blinked.

"Hmm?.."

"I don't like cake..." Raito's eyes widened.

"Huh, but Quilish said..--" Before Raito could finish his sentence L cutted him off.

"No, Yagami-kun... I LOVE CAKE!" L smiled. Raito sighed with a toothy smile.

"C'mon... Let's go downstairs and get some cake..."

_**--Downstairs of Raito Yagami's Mansion--**_

Even though the house was beautiful, L was scared. This house was too big. He can get lost. Even though, he's curious... He remembered that saying..'Curiosity killed the cat'.... He decided to stick close to Raito. And after a few routes later, they reached the kitchen.

L glanced at the fridge. That Big? Has all the furniture in this house got to be upsized? Raito stopped walking and gestured L to sit down on the chair of the dining table. L blinked as he looked at the dining table. That long? L shrugged and decided to sit at the chair who he randomly picked. He perched himself at the seat and glanced at Raito. His tail was swishing playfully.

"Do you always sit like that?" Raito tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, Yagami-kun."

"Okay...? So... What kind of cake do you like?" L ponders for a moment. No need to picky right. But when you're at Raito Yagami's humble abode, you can be.

"Well, what does Yagami-kun have?" Raito leaned on the kitchen counter and looked at the ceiling. He tilted his head to the side and placed a finger on his lips.

"The last time I checked, I have strawberry cheesecake, spongecake, angel cake, chocolate cake, vanilla cake, black forest, fudge cake.." The list goes on and L's eyes were sparkling....

"So.... Did you take your pick?" Raito made his glance back at the neko. Who's eyes are now sparkling. Raito chuckled.

"I....I... Don't know what to pick, Yagami-kun..."

"Well then, in that case... What's your favorite?"

"Strawberry cheesecake!"

"Comin' right up!" Raito was still clad in his pyjamas. As soon as Raito turned around, L's eyes went down, from the back of his head, to the back of his neck, to his back, and then it stopped...On Raito's ass. Oh crap... Didn't see that coming...L ignored everything.. He just concentrated on Raito's ass. It's like his eyes were glued to it, once it landed there. He watched as it move, Raito was swinging his hips like he's dancing or something. Maybe he was... A moment later, it seemed like a minute or two or something when Raito settled his cake in front of him. Raito eyed him.

"Uh... L?" Raito waved a hand on the neko's face. "L?" Still none. "L?..." Nope.. "L?"...Uh-uh... Raito grabbed L's cheeks and leaned forward. Their noes touching.

Raito blew air on L's lips. "Hey, L... You in there?" That totally did the trick. L's eyes widened and his face was back into being pink.

"Y-yagami-kun..." Raito sighed in relief. He pulled back and pulled the chair beside L. He sat down, L eyeing his ass, and then pulled himself close to the table.

"Good, kami... I thought what's wrong with you but..The blowing on your lips did the trick." L blushed harder. Raito chuckled. He noticed how he felt so happy with L around the house.

"Well, anyway.. Let's eat..." Raito eyed the food in front of him. Salad. L sticked his tongue out in disgust. L pulled up his long sleeve, picked up his fork, using his thumb and index finger, cut a piece of the cake and waited for Raito.

"What? I'm on a diet. Because...Yesterday... I ate a lot." L shoved the cake inside his mouth. L chewed on it, lovingly. L's tongue was rolling inside, he swallowed then sighed happily. So.. sweet..So good...

L rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon, Yagami-kun...You're too conscious about your appearance." Raito shoved the veggies inside his mouth, chewed then swallowed.

"I wanted to be fit and healthy. Not pig out on sweets and get fat. It's surprising though. Judging you... No matter how many sweets you eat... You never get fat." L smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"I'm only using my head so I don't get fat, Yagami-kun.." Raito blinked.

"Smartass..."

"But Yagami-kun's ass is definitley nice to--..." Raito blushed.

"Perverted neko!" L smirked.

"But it's true, Yagami-kun..."

"Shut up you perverted neko! And to think that I was about to let you join me take a bath? Wrong! You are a sadistic molester after all!" L's eyes widened then he pouted.

"Aww... So close!"

"Pervert!"

"Sorry, Yagami-kun.. I-i.. didn't meant to offend you... I was only.. trying to tell you how good you look... Sorry.." L turned his face to Raito, hands near his chest, eyes wide and teary, lower lip puckered. His other cat ear bended and his other cat ear straightened. His tail was slightly curved around his body, defensive style.

Raito felt his left eye twitch. Can this neko get any cuter? "Okay, L... But that doesn't mean I really am going to let you take a bath with me.."

L nodded his head. "Okay, Yagami-kun."

_**--Raito's bathroom--**_

"Hold still will you?" Raito tried to keep the neko still while shampooing the neko's hair.

"Meooww!" L struggled on Raito's grasp.

"Please, L... Don't struggle. Stay still so we can get this done..." L hissed like a cat. Raito was pulling his locks from his scalp. It's not like it's his fault that he hates combing his hair.

"L... Your hair is soft and silky but it has knots on it's ends. We have to get the knots off so stay still, will you? Please?..." L's ears twitched. He sighed.

"Okay then, Yagami-kun..." Raito smiled and continue to shampoo L's hair. L was inside the tub, naked, but Raito's outside the tub only in his boxers, shampooing L's hair. L played with the water using his tail. Raito found it cute.

In no time at all, Raito removed all the knots on the ends of L's hair. He was careful because some shampoo may get inside L's cat ears, even though L has human ears. Raito discovered that L has human ears because of washing L's hair.

"So you have human ears too..." L looked away from the bubbly water and glanced at Raito.

"Yes, Yagami-kun... You see Yagami-kun, our cat ears and tail are only like decrorations. We have complete parts of a human. The cat ears and tail are the only thing added to us.

"Oh... So you have it all? And you're built like a human too?" Raito massaged L's scalp.

"Yes." Raito nodded. L purred. Raito blinked.

"You like this?"

"Yes, Yagami-kun... It feels good." Raito blushed. Somehow, he found this...

"Hasn't anyone washed your hair before?" L shook his head.

"No. But when I was still a baby neko, Quilish did. But ever since I grew up, I'm the one who washes my hair."

"Oh... I see. Hey, I came to Quilish's orphanage when I was kid... And well..." Raito tried to rack his brain. He remembered, Matt was with him. They both stayed there for five years. But... somehow, he felt like he hadn't seen L there.

"I think I don't remember seeing you there. How old are you?" L blinked.

"I'm...23 years old, Yagami-kun. And about you don't seeing me there, maybe... I was at paris then."

"Paris? What were you doing there?"

"Yeah, I was at Paris, with my best friend. We stayed there for five years because Quilish said we have to go on a vacation."

"Vacation? Why would you guys go on a vacation?"

"You see, Yagami-kun, Me and my best friend were helping Quilish take care of the baby neko's...--"

"Wait, WHAT? AT YOUR YOUNG AGE, YOU WERE HELPING QUILISH TAKE CARE OF BABY NEKO'S?" L cringed.

"Yes, Yagami-kun. We have fun though. The baby neko's are cute although, they are a little hard to take care of." L smiled cutely, that Raito almost wanted to glomp him.

"Oh... ok, I thought Qulish made you slaves." L's eyes widened.

"Oh, c'mon, Yagami-kun, if you know Quilish then he wouldn't be like that."

"Yeah, sorry. I know Quilish rocks. He's super nice to everybody." Raito smiled.

"I almost forgot, Yagami-kun..."

"Hmm?"

"Happy be lated 18th birthday..." Raito's eyes widened.

"Thanks, L."

_**--Raito's room--**_

L was waiting patiently inside Raito's room. Raito went outside the room to go find his the box that he was in. Raito asked if he had any clothes that he brought with him. He answered he doesn't know because he can't remember. So he was sitting at Raito's bed, wrapped around a towel. His cat ears moved back and forth and eyed Raito's closet. He wondered.... He hopped off the bed and walked to the big closet. He tilted his head to the side. He opened the closet and blinked.

"So many clothes here.... I wonder..." L began rummaging inside the closet. He thought about some clothes that will be comfortable for him. Surely, Raito wouldn't mind would he? He rummaged until he found some clothes that caught his attention.

"I think this will do." L dropped the towel and started clothing himself.

_**--The other room--**_

Raito sighed. He couldn't find any clothes that the neko may brought with him. He scratched his head and made his way out of the room. So what clothes can he fit L then? He went back to his room and opened it.

_**--Raito's room--**_

Raito closed the door and turned around. He sighed. When he made his gaze fell on the neko, he wanted to nosebleed. He eyed the neko that was sitting on the edge of the bed. The neko wasn't sitting his usual way. He was sitting between his legs and his legs are folded to the side. He was wearing a pink frilly dress that has alot of ruffles. It was sleeveless and the ruffled strap was falling from his left shoulder. The dress was the length of a nurse's outfit. The dress was tight fitting that it hugged the neko's body. The neko was blushing and had a gleam on it's eyes. His tail was resting on the side. Raito wanted to jump the neko and devour him. A perverted thought crossed his mind...

_"Ahhnn... R-raito-sama...Hnn...p-please..d-don't tease.." _Raito can feel heat rushing to his face. He snapped the thought away.

"U-um L?" L's ears moved back and forth.

"Yes, Yagami-kun...?"

"Why a-are you wearing that?"

"Because..I have no other clothes to wear Yagami-kun... And I feel comfortable at this dress.."

"O-okay..." Raito gulped and made his way to the neko. He can feel his knees getting weak and wobbly like jelo. He sweared to kami-sama that if that neko tried another pose, he's going to lose it....

L smiled. "Morning's are fun, don't you think so, Yagami-kun?" L smiled innocently.

"Yeah, L..." Raito felt this morning is going to be hard for him...

* * *

**Okay, done. So... What do you think now? Please review! It will make my day and update faster! Thanks, Angels love Dangoes! Apparently, you make this hard for me because you changed your pen name again.... *scratches hair* But anyway... See ya in the next chapter! ^^ **


	3. Survive without your master

**Okay...I'm back!!! I hope you guys like this but um... It's okay If you don't like it. Because.. C'mon, people are like that... Some people like it, some people don't. So I'm just going to deal with that! Okay, Shyclown... I'll admit that my last 2 chapter's are choppy. But I'm happy that you do understand that I'm just a begginer! I had a reason of why I cut it off like that! And as for Candyde's review... Well it's okay if you found it corny. And I have to keep them OOC because if I kept it in their original persona's Raito may have not accepted L. He's selfish, remember? So he'll think he's better off without some weird creature...Still, thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and alerted my fic.**

**Okay.. Off with this ramblings... Oh and one more thing... Don't kill me if I made this chapter suck!... **

**Disclaimer: I ask you. Is there even any YAOI at the anime? Well... No, right? Then that means I don't own Death Note. Simple as that. **

**Rated: M- Um... Maybe I'll lower the rate? I dunno whether I'll make a lemon for this... Maybe I'll turn this into rated T. Yeah, maybe... **

**Warning/s: No yaoi.. yet.... Okay, start with my crappy english and grammar! I'm not from U.S.A. dear reader! And oh... Total OOCness... If you want to keep them in their Original Persona, it's just not gonna work out! It's hard! **

**And oh yeah... Bear with me that I'm keeping the meaning of the neko on this fic, a half half! I now know that a half half is called a 'KITSUNE'. C'mon I don't want to keep getting reviews like, a Neko is a cat not a half human.... Yeah, I get that already. You don't want me to get deaf do you? You don't have to tell me again. And I think my writer's block loosen up a lil'. But you never know... Maybe if I got my writer's block really losen up, I'll be able to update soon. I have an OC here. He's name is... Nah, just read! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Survive without your master**

L was pissed for the moment now. He didn't understand why Raito had to go to school. Although, Raito took care of him for a week he wasn't sure how to handle things well. Although, he was sure he can memorize the whole parts of the mansion, he was just scared because never been one inside a house with not a single breathing creature to be there. He wasn't stupid. Of course he knew why Raito had to go to school. To learn. But Raito's too smart already anyway, he protested. But Raito said he had to continue going to school. And now, he found himself alone at The freakin' mansion. He was sitting lone at Raito's bed, having his breakfast earlier with Raito. Still, his tail was resting at the side, his cat ears are bended down, he was slightly frowning but pouting at the same time.

L was happy that Raito ordered lots of clothing for him. Best part, the same old signature baggy white top and jeans. He protested that Raito wants him to wear other clothes other than the same boring baggy clothing. He let Raito choose. Whether he'll want to have the design his old clothing back or he'll wear nothing at all. He didn't like the pink dress that he wore the first time he came around. It was comfortable but way too girly for him. Besides, he found that dress inside Raito's large freaky closet. And for the following days he wore other dresses. It was Raito's dresses. He's fond of teasing Raito about his sexuality now. And it's fun teasing Raito because his beautiful cheeks go eight shades of pink. Either he'll get playfully smacked or get smacked for real he'll take it. They'll both end up to the ground. With Raito sitting above him. He'll tickle Raito using his tail and Raito will just laugh and tell him to stop. Such a sweet one week that is.

He sighed. Nothing better to do. "But now that Yagami-kun is busy with his school life, I guess I'm just a pet. Yes, nothing but a pet. I bet that Yagami-kun has his own crush at his school." Oh, L had no idea how true that was... Poor L...

* * *

Raito's classes started right now. How lucky he was to find his crush seated infront of him. He was trying not to squeal. But he caught the eye of his fangirls so his blood boil. "Stupid fangirls, I swear that I'll never fall in even one single member of your stupid group." Raito muttered loud enough to let his said crush hear. His crush turned his head around with a smile on his face. He felt like he just melted. He tried to look calm. Well, the mask of Raito Yagami. He didn't wore a mask whenever he's with L. There's nothing to hide from him anyway. And L's just too cute.

"Raito-kun, you really hate your fangirls huh?" Black hair, edgy hairstyle, collar length, blue eyes, warm smile, nice lean body. That's how Raito can describe this guy. Although it's just a little crush, Raito still found this guy interesting. Raito was resting his chin above his right hand with a pen in grasp, his elbow is propped on his desk looking bored mode, his other hand was just resting above the desk. His notebook was open with some notes and his face was in calm mode.

He returned the smile back. "Yeah, Shinnosuke-kun. It really bugs me. Why don't they just leave me alone? Couldn't they see that they had no chance to be with me?" But his smile turned into a slight frown.

Shinnosuke reached his hand out and patted Raito on his left shoulder. Raito tried not to freeze."Well, that's life, Raito-kun, you have to live with it. If you really want to drove them away then I suggest you try to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Or if you really want to erase them from your life, I know you can do anything, you're rich, Raito-kun, just drove them away to another school." Raito blinked.

He tapped his lips using the bottom of the pen, not the tip. "Well, I guess you are right, Shinnosuke-kun. But if I do that the population of our class will really decrease. And sensei's not gonna be to happy about that..."

Shinnosuke chuckled. "Well, guess you're right Raito-kun... But that's your last option. You just have to bear with it." Raito pouted.

"You are so mean!" Shinnosuke tried not to laugh. Man, Raito can be such a child sometimes.

"Hey, it's not like I'm the genius here, you are! So what's the point in trying to get advice from me?" Raito's cheeks slowly tinged with pink. O-oh...

"N-nothing! Is it bad to ask an advice from a friend?" Shinnosuke raised an eyebrow.

"No. But why don't you ask your group of besties instead? Yeah, like Matt, over there." Raito almost forgot that Matt sat next to him. Shinnosuke pointed his finger at Matt who was grinning like a hungry hyena. This time Raito really went red. Matt knew his little crush on Shinnosuke. That's why he's been grinning like he just played on of those dating sims and won a girlfriend. Matt's been single all this time. Even though there were many girls that ran after him, he can't pick from them. He's more happy playing video games, surfing the net and with Raito and his other besties.

"Uh.. I-I asked Matt before but... it's just way too impossible. It involves Cloud and Final Fantasy." Matt smiled. Shinnosuke sweat dropped.

"Okay... How about Misa and the others?" Me and Matt glanced at each other. We both shooked our heads.

"Not good. Don't ask, Shinnosuke-kun..." Shinnosuke tilted his head to the side and smiled nervously.

"Okay... So nothing's working out huh?" Me and Matt nodded our heads. _It's strange that sensei hasn't caught as chit-chatting yet. Or maybe it's because we are keeping our voices down. _Raito looked over their sensei to find him still busy with writing something at the chalkboard. He sighed.

"Hey, guys, maybe we should talk later. Sensei might catch us." Matt and Shinnosuke turned their glance away from Raito to look at their sensei.

"Okay." Shinnosuke turned his head back to look straight in front.

"Yep, Rai-chan is right." Matt smirked. Raito cringed at the name. He hates it when he's called Rai-chan but it's fine if it's Matt and his family does.

The three of them returned to paying attention to their sensei. But Raito's mind was flying right now. _I wonder how L's doing. I hope he doesn't miss me too much. I know he will because I know him well now. He's so cute. I hope he doesn't get too sad... _

* * *

L was eating cake. He was enjoying an angel cake with his cat ears moving back and forth happily and his tail is swishing up and down in content when he suddenly bit his own tongue.

"Ow..." L's tongue was stinging. His eyes suddenly get watery as he gently caressed his tongue, rubbing it on his cheek inside his mouth. His cat ears were twitching and his tail moved left to right in discomfort. He pulled his tongue away from his cheek and opened his mouth.

"Is it possible that Yagami-kun's thinking about me now? Or maybe I'm just trying to get my hopes high?" Yes L, if only you knew how much Yagami-kun's thinking about you now.

Since L got bored and got hungry, he went down to eat some 's on his third slice of angel cake now. _Maybe I can go watch Spongebob after eating. I'm sure Yagami-kun wouldn't mind. Since I'm all alone inside this gigantic house, might as well use the appliances if no one is. I wonder how Yagami-kun manages to live here by himself? He doesn't have a maid. So he cleans this place all by himself. It's only a waste of time cleaning. If I were him, I'd just leave the trash anywhere. I'd just call the maid later. And Yagami-kun doesn't have any company here. No one to keep him happy. I wondered briefly how he survived...._

L felt his tongue not stingy anymore. So he gobbled up the piece of angel cake again and started chewing. Oh poor L didn't even know that Yagami-kun has Best Buds and the one who really rock his master's socks his none other than his Best Friend...

L stared at the large windows that he was facing, that gave a beautiful sight. He was perched into a random chair at Raito's long dining table. _Must be the garden... It reminds me. I just totally miss him. I remember the times when we were little and used to play outside the Wammy house garden. Even though, I was older than him, he protected me from some other bullies. Man, I was a total chicken before. But with Quilsh and his help, I managed to fend myself off. I wonder how's he doing right now...Hmm..._

L just kept on swallowing his cake that he didn't noticed that it was empty already. "Huh?" L looked at his plate and found them empty. He jumped off the chair and placed the plate on the kitchen sink and just left it there. Raito will be the one who'll take care of that later. Because when he tried washing the dishes before...~~

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It was a week ago. Raito learned new stuff about the neko. But now they are done eating, Raito had to take care of cleaning up other places around the mansion and he believed he could rely on L. L had asked why didn't he just took a maid? Raito said he did but he only rely on them on general cleaning of the mansion. So before L could even protest..._

_L was standing in front of the kitchen sink. He just kept staring at the dishes to be washed. He never even tried washing the dishes before back at the Wammy house. Because they had a maid. How convenient. Raito was upstairs now cleaning some room. L sighed and grabbed a plate with his thumb and index finger. He used his other hand to turn on the tap and picked up the sponge with his thumb and index finger. He was a genius. Yes a genius. But he couldn't handle this thing. He tried scrubbing the sponge on the plate but it only cleaned the plate 1.15% cleaned. He sighed. This has got the be the most hard chore to do. Eating cake is better. Yeah right, like that's a chore. But there was one thing he didn't expect to happen. Really, he didn't._

_The plate slipped from his hand and it fell down crashing to other plates. Now, all the other plates that he was supposed to wash are broken. Raito's going to castrate him, he bets. Ah... No more cake... No more big bed, no more Yagami-kun, no more big house.... L thought as he heard Raito's footsteps dashing down to the kitchen. He sighed. L wiped his hands at the towel that was hanging on the handle of the fridge. _

_Raito was panting when he reached the kitchen. He spotted L at the kitchen sink, looking cute and really worried for his life. He approached L. _

_"L... Wh-what ha-ah-ppened?" He heard L squeal, if he's not mistaken. He blinked and looked down at the kitchen sink. His eyes widened. He turned his head to look at L who was frowning. _

_"You broke the dishes." Raito stated out seriously. L stiffly nodded. Raito's left eye twitched._

_"Well, why didn't you tell me at the first place that you didn't know how?!" Raito shouted. L cringed._

_"Well, Yagami-kun didn't give me a minute to explain. He's OCD is running so he hurriedly ran upstairs and started cleaning." L protested. Raito sighed. Yay, OCD. _

_"Sorry, L. Since, I know Quilish spoiled you, you don't know how to clean the dishes." L was about to touch the broken shard of plate when Raito grabbed his hand._

_"But, Yagami-kun. This is the least I can do for you." Raito shook his head. _

_"No, L. Quilsh is going to kill me if his precious neko gets hurt." L pouted. Raito thought it was cute. _

_"But, Yagami-kun... I belong to you now. Quilish is out of this." Raito remained silent. Yeah, L's right. L belongs to him now. Not unless he's going to ship him back to England. _

_"You aren't going to handle the dishes anymore, ok?" Raito raised L's hand and gently kissed the fingertips. L blushed. Raito realized what he just did and immediately let go of L's hand and blushed._

_"A-ah.. S-sorry... I just got carried away...Ah... You go upstairs, I'll take care of this." _

_"But, Yagami-kun... What if your hands got cuts?" _

_"N-nevermind that. Just go upstairs!" L sighed._

_"Okay, Yagami-kun... If you say so..." ~~~~_

_-END OF FLASHBACK-_

That's why he's not going to wash the plate. He's going to break it again. L sighed and headed upstairs to Raito's bedroom. _Spongebob can wait..._

* * *

L was inside Raito's bedroom again. He just wanted to find something interesting here. He looked at the bedside drawer and found a photo album. His cat ears moved back and forth, his tail swished up and down due to curiosity. He grabbed it using his thumb and index finger and climbed Raito's bed. But now their bed. He perched himself on the bed and rested the photo album on his lap. He used his thumb and index finger to open the cover. As his eyes landed on the first picture, he smiled.

Raito was still little here more like 7 years old, with a certain red head that seemed to be his friend and Quilish. So it's true that he has visited the orphanage a long time ago. Quilish was on the middle, sitting at the grassy land and Raito and the red headed boy was on each of Quilish side. The three of them are smiling. Raito had his arm hanging on Quilish's neck and he was holding up a peace sign. The red head was in the same pose too. They look so happy.

The next picture was Raito and the red headed boy are playing with the other neko's that L was sure he knows the neko's. One certain neko there was Linda. He turned to the next page and the next picture was Raito and the red headed boy in costumes. L deducted that it was halloween that time. Man he loves halloween. You can get all the sweets you want. On the next picture the red headed boy and Raito was resting under a big tree. Said the red headed boy was snuggled up to Raito and Raito did the same. L has to admit they really look cute together. Quilsh really loves this two, he bets. L made his glance travel on the next page at the next picture. The sun was shining, the sea water was lapping at the shore there were beach parasols, neko's and four humans. Roger was scowling he was buried at the sand with only his head sticking up. Quilish was smiling at the camera his hand on top of Roger's head. Raito was blushing and he has his back turned on the camera but his head is twisted back and his eyes are fixed on the camera. The red head was kneeling behind Raito, his head was turned at the camera with a devil smirk because he pulled Raito's swimming trunks down that made L see how Raito's ass really looks like. Raito was trying to pull up the swimming trunks but the red headed boy was really strong and he really won so the swimming trunks was pulled down successfully.

L felt something hot and wet ran down his nose. He snapped the photo album close and picked up a tissue paper from the bedside table. He wiped the blood off and broke it into two pieces and stuffed them inside his nose. _Note to self... When checking Yagami-kun's photo album, always prepare a tissue..._

L returned the photo album back inside the drawer with his cheeks really red. He may actually like being home alone because he gets to rack Raito's personal belonging's.

* * *

It was now lunch and Raito and Matt at the cafeteria trying to find some blondie, raven and albino,seated at some chairs with the same table. And there at the center, they found a certain blonde, two raven's and a certain albino. Raito pulled Matt and huried to the table.

"AH~! Look, look!!! Raito and Matty are here!!!" Mikami and Matsuda wanted to put a packaging tape on that annoying blonde's mouth. Near was just twirling a pale lock while poking the mashed potato with a spoon.

"Shut up, Misa. It's not like we're deaf." Mikami crossed his arms and huffed. Matsuda waved cheerfully at Raito and Matt. Matt waved back. Raito just smiled. Near raised his head from the mashed potato and nodded at Raito and Matt. Misa squealed as she pulled Raito next to her to sit down. Matt sat down in between Mikami and Raito.

Matt looked down at his food. Yeah, just like Near, Mikami and Matsuda. Raito and Misa are the only one who had issues about what they're eating. Raito cared too much about his appearance so... Matt looked at Raito's food. Salad. How lovely. Raito eats salad whenever something's really bugging him or something's wrong with him. Of course he knew that. They have been together since six years old. Raito used to eat ordinary food when they were little but when he became a teenager, total diet. Salad is always Raito's cuisine. Of course Raito still eats other than salad. It's just a sign that says, 'Help, Matt. I have a huge problem or something like that. And now I'm eating salad to torture myself.' Matt sighed. He pulled his orange goggles from his eyes and pulled it up to rest at his red locks.

Mikami and Misa started bickering and Matsuda just laughed at them while Raito silently ate his salad and Near silently kept on poking the mash potato. Surely, everything's still normal. He should be eating right now or playing his Dsi. But this is really ridiculous. He sighed and secretly nudged Raito on the side. It's to tell Raito, "Why? What's wrong?" Raito raised his eyes from the salad and looked at Matt with worried expression. Unfortunately, the little toy freak had sharp eyes and stared at them calculating. The other who truly understands Raito is Near. Near, Raito and Matt became friends since they were in the fourth grade. Raito looked at him with the same expression. Near stopped twirling his pale lock and looked at the side with shifty eyes, then it fell back on Raito. Raito stared at Near's eyes and Near stared at Raito's eyes. They looked like communicating. Matt sweat dropped. Since when Raito and Near had a telepathic brain? Can they communicate with each other?

And finally, Mikami noticed that Raito, Matt and Near were quiet. He blinked and glanced at the three. They seemed to be in deep concentration or something.

"Shut the hell up, brainless blonde." Misa gritted her teeth. She was about to yell at Mikami when Matsuda shushed her.

"Misa-chan... Be quiet. There's something happening between the other three." Matsuda was the idiot but he was sharp. Misa decided to be quiet and ate her pork tonkatsu. She chose the japanese food. It's because there were other students that came from the other country that they had other cuisine. But she decided to stick with japanese food today. Her diet is really loosening up. Mikami, Matsuda, Near, Matt and Raito were eating American food.

Matsuda and Mikami ate their food also. When the tension between the other three was over, they ate their own respective food. Something's definitley fishy. And it's not sushi.

--

When the six finished what they were eating, Raito, Near and Matt talked, using some sentences that Matsuda, Misa and Mikami had no idea about. It was japanese but, it's just... how should they put it.. weird...

"So, you had this baby running around your humble abode and ya didn't know what to do but decided to house it?" Misa blinked. Why was there a baby running around Raito's house? And why did Raito decided to keep it? She scowled. She doesn't understand.

"And I presume that Raito was just having trouble what to do with it but decided to feed it with cake?" Matsuda blinked. Babies don't have teeth so how is it going to chew the cake?

"Yes, I also gave it clothes because the poor little cute thing doesn't have any other clothes with him." Mikami blinked. Raito was just too nice? It's not like everyday that Raito Yagami cares. But he only grew cold because of those stupid fangirls of his. So, yeah. Raito's definitely cold as ice.

* * *

"Atchoo!" L sniffed. "Has Yagami-kun been talking about me or am I just trying to get my hopes high?" He sighed and decided to go sit at the balcony on the outside part of the room. There it is. The garden. Such a wonderful, wonderful place. He was really bored. He was just too embarrassed to go peek at Raito's photo album again. Maybe he'll do it some other time. Luckily, his nose stopped bleeding. So he got rid of those tissue that was stuck inside his nose earlier. Suddenly, he felt sleepy.

He yawned and fell asleep on the chair perched like a goblin, with a contended smile on his face. He knew now how Raito's ass looked like. It's going to be stuck inside his wet dreams forever. Everything went black for dear L neko.

--

L didn't know how many hours he had been out of the world but the last thing he knew before closing his eyes, he was sitting at a chair at the balcony. But now... He felt like he was lying down on a soft mattress. With a nice, warm, soft, sweet smelling pillow. The pillow chuckled. Wait, what? Pillows don't chuckle. He opened his eyes and froze.

--

"Ah..um..." L's cheeks were stained in pink but his face was surprisingly blank. Raito chuckled even more. L's just too cute. He was so good in hiding his emotions but the color of his cheeks gave it all away.

"Y-yagami-kun.. S-sorry.. I thought you were a pillow so I..." L pulled his arms away from the brunnet.

"You were so cute when you were asleep. Mumbling this and that. And you got even more cute when you were snuggling at me. I heard you say, come home soon, Yagami-kun.."

L blushed even more. Man, so embarrassing...

"So.. You missed me so much huh?" L blushed even more.

"Ah.. No I didn't!" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah... Then, what's with the... Mmm...Please come home soon, Yagami-kun... I miss you...huh?" L pouted.

"I did not mumble that! Yagami-kun's just saying that because he just wanted me to say it!"

"Who are you kidding? It's true! You did! You're just denying!" Raito wagged a finger in front of L's face.

"Hmmph! Yagami-kun should not accuse me if he doesn't have a proof! A proof is the only way to say that it's true!" _But... Yagami-kun, I did miss you...a lot... I'm only denying it because...._

"He-eh? Do you have I have to prove it? Then ask yourself!"

"That is ridiculous, Yagami-kun! I know that I didn't miss you! There is no such thing as asking myself! I know by myself that I didn't miss you and that's that!" _I'm only denying it because... You may find out how I feel towards you... it's not such a right thing. I don't know what will happen if you knew. Maybe you'll be disgusted.... Such other possible things may happen... But I have to face the truth.._

"Really? But I missed you y'know... No annoying fat neko to piss off."

"I am not fat! I assure you that, Yagami-kun! Look, I'm skinny!" L held his arm out.

"Ha ha! It's amazing that you're not fat by now. Let's wait for years and see if that body of yours don't inflate."

"Yagami-kun is such a drama queen. He can't even try a bite of a piece of cake because he says he's conscious about how he looks. You're like a girl, Yagami-kun!" _Yes, the truth that you would never look at me other than a pet or a friend. That's what hurts the most..._

"Hmmph! Anyway, you should be able to survive without your master." Raito smirked.

"Luckily, I did, Yagami-kun..." L smirked back.

* * *

**Phew! I'm sorry that I only updated now... Many thing's have been running into my mind. Don't worry, as long as my writer's block loosened up completely, I'll be able to update as fast as I can! But right now.. I'm not so sure! And maybe I'll be turning this fic to rated T. I dunno... I think I'll see ya next time.. Maybe... I don't know when I'll be able to update this! Angels Love Devils, here you go! I know you have been looking forward onto this... Arigato, minna-san!!! Please review this for me... Please? **

**I just wanted to make this clear, The one that L remembered when he was eating his angel cake wasn't Raito-chan! It's another guy... I just wanna pinpoint that out because maybe you thought that, that was Raito-chan!  
**


	4. Beware! Habit's don't change!

**And so, I'm back to bring you my chapter 4. I told you I'm having writer's block so I couldn't update fast! And you know, I had to re-write this chapter so many times. I dunno. I blame my brain. And please don't form an angry mob saying how you hated this chapter. I'm working it out, mmkays? My mind's been flying. My mind just went... Boom! Then the next thing I knew, I can only think of a glass of milk spilling on the table... But anyways, thanks to everyone who continues reading this excuse of a fic! :D And to everyone who reviewed! ^^ And Thank you to everyone even the silent readers there! Even to those who place it on their alert's list but don't leave a review! But I would really understand it more if you guys out there leave your reviews about it! **

**I totally messed up again..I was reading another fic and says there a Kitsune is a fox! So... What the hell's a half half then? **

**Disclaimer: Death Note could never ever be mine! It belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata! Doesn't stop me from wishing though... **

**Warning/s: No yaoi yet. My crappy english and grammar only. Contains OOCness... Told you nothing would work out if they were in their Original Persona. **

**And oh, about dear little Sayu... Apparently, Raito didn't know that he has a sister because he used to stay at his uncle's all the time when he was three. He met Matt when he was six. Soichirou, Matt's dad and Quilish are close friends, so Soichirou and Matt's dad decided to let their precious son's stay at England for five years. So when Raito and Matt came back to Japan, Raito was surprised to see that he has a little sister yet alone 3 years younger than him... So Raito had barely a time spend with his parents. **

**I'm gonna go eat pocky then, if you need me. Anyways, free virtual pocky to you guys, who reviews, since the real edible pocky wouldn't go inside my laptop to be sent to you! ^^**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Beware! Habit's don't change!**

"I don't understand, Yagami-kun..." L chewed on the cookie that Raito fed to him. They were eating cookies, which L said was his habit everytime it's a nice afternoon and when he is slightly hungry. L's left cat ear twitched slightly as some annoying bee buzz near it. He glared at the bee and pouted which made Raito laugh.

"You don't understand what?" Raito leaned over the table and smiled at L. They were outside, at the garden, sitting across each at the silver metal chairs with a silver metal round table in between them. They weren't actually perched at the soft green grass. In fact they were at the concreted part which leads inside the mansion.

L stopped glaring at the bee and turned his attention back at Raito. "The fact that Yagami-kun just fed me a cookie." L let his tail worm it's way to the side as it slid down the right silver arm rest to land at the concreted ground. Raito blinked.

"What of it?" L placed his thumb at his lips.

"Usually, you don't just feed someone a cookie like that, Yagami-kun." Raito rested his chin above his right hand and stared at the neko with a soft smile on his lips.

"You were way too kawaii. So it just made you even more kawaii when you opened your mouth as I plopped the cookie inside of your mouth..." A light blush made it's way to L's puffed cheeks. He was pouting again.

"I am not kawaii, Yagami-kun. Kawaii is a girl's term." Raito raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"Oh really? But you really are. How many times do I have to say it to you?" _I seriously have no idea Yagami-kun. Although this leaves me very embarrassed. _L furrowed his brows, his blush fading.

"I don't need Yagami-kun saying how cute I am. I've got lots of that back at Wammy house." _Although, it makes me really flustered when you say it, Yagami-kun. _The soft smile from Raito's lips didn't fade away.

"Doesn't stop me from thinking and saying you are though." The blush from L's cheeks are back again. His cat ears perked slightly. He glanced at the rose bush and admired it's beauty silently.

"Haha! So kawaii..." Raito picked up a cookie from the plate and took a bite at it. L's glance fell back on Raito who was eating another cookie. He quietly reached for another and nibbled at it. For a minute they were utterly silent when a thought struck Raito.

"Say, L... You don't have a last name? Or L's just an initial or something?" L smiled at Raito. Raito had the strongest urge to glomp him. This whole eating cookie predicament started when Matt called Raito earlier to announce that their classes for today were canceled. So Raito was pretty much spending his whole time with L. And earlier this morning, L just told Raito that he likes to eat cookies in the afternoon. What a habit...

"I do in fact have a last name, Yagami-kun. But you can say that L is only an initial for my last name. But L really is my first name." Raito nodded his head in understanding. But L kept quiet after. Which made Raito blink.

"So you aren't going to tell me your last name? How cold..." Raito frowned. L shook his head, reassuring Raito that he will. Raito smiled. L sighed.

"L is for Lawliet." Raito's eyed widened. Then his lips curled into a smirk. L's eyes widened. L wondered if he just said anything that was considered naughty or something.

"See! Even your last name is cute! Your last name's unique but when I look at you, considering you are already too cute, it just says, 'Ha! I'm so cute that I can get anything I want!', so it just adds to the point that everything about your molecule, divided into little molecule, is very kawaii and did I mention, very... Kawaii?" L's face flushed in embarrassment and slight anger.

"Why does Yagami-kun have to point out that I'm cute everytime we talk about something else?" Raito wanted to just stand from his chair and ravish L. Raito just smirked.

"Because you are indeed, kawaii." L sighed. But his _adorable _blush never left his cheeks. His ears perked down as he stared at the cookie.

"Okay, alright. You win, Yagami-kun. Just stop with this kawaii rant about me." L silently reached for a cookie. But Raito grabbed his wrist with a smile on his lips.

"Ah ah ah!" Raito wagged a finger at L. L pouted. L withdrew his hand back. Raito grabbed a cookie and pressed it at L's lips. L blushed but opened his mouth. Raito shoved the cookie inside L's mouth, gently and pulled his hand back when it's all the way in. L chewed on the cookie harshly as he was slightly pissed about Raito's kawaii rant about him.

Raito picked up a cookie and shoved it inside his own mouth. Raito swallowed and glanced at L. He giggled. L tilted his head to the side.

"You have something here, silly." Raito reached out his hand and brushed the cookie crumbs from L's cheek. L's eyes widened, not expecting that physical contact. Raito pulled his hand back.

"Gosh you are such a messy eater." L smiled.

"I know, Yagami-kun..."

_**- Some moments later -**_

"So the red headed boy that I saw from Yagami-kun's photo album was his best friend?" After the kawaiiness rant from Raito, they just decided to talk about each other.

"Yep. I have other friends though. But Matt's the bestest." L nibbled at his thumb while glaring at the now empty plate of where the cookies should be. His eyes were wide. It was just like the cookies magically disappeared. L wanted to cry. Where was his precious cookies? L suddenly had the stupid idea to lift the plate up and look under it to look for his precious cookies.

"Oh... And I must say... I have to thank Matt-kun." Raito blinked. L was still glaring at the plate.

"Why? Did he do something special for you?" L smirked. Raito tilted his head to the side.

"Not quite. But I really appreciate what he did for my eyes to see..." Raito furrowed his brows and just thought of what L said. They both grew quiet. Then Raito briefly remembered. L had seen his photo album. Raito gaped as his cheeks stained beautifully red and a gasp escaped from his mouth. He glared at L.

"You saw that photo didn't you?" L smirked. Raito's cheeks reddened even more.

"And what will Yagami-kun do if I said yes?" L glanced away from the plate mentally mourning his cookies as he glanced up at the now cute blushing Raito. Who said that he was the only one cute here?

"You really saw my..." L nodded, a cheeky perverted smile spreading across his lips. Raito shook his head in disbelief.

"Yes, Yagami-kun. And I have to say... The one who took the picture did an amazing job because the view of Yagami-kun's ass is very beautiful..." Raito's cheeks burned with even more embarrassment and burned with anger. Raito balled his fists as he was ready to pounce on L but not ravish him. He was ready to strangle him. L became alerted as his eyes widened and watched Yagami-kun boil in anger.

"I take it this is my cue to run, yes?" L heard Raito growl. L bolted up from his seat and started running away, his feet glazing at the soft green grass. Raito bolted up from his seat and started chasing after the perverted neko.

"Come back here, you perverted neko! Let me teach you a lesson for ran sacking my personal belonging's without my permission!" L ran faster as a small smirk made it's way to his lips. L's tail was swishing from right to left wildly as he ran.

"Oh, Yagami-kun! What kind of punishment will you take action upon? Please don't make it hurt or too much!" L said in a lusty expression. That seemed angered Yagami-kun even more. L turned his head as Raito's blush deepened and tried to speed up. Raito was so red that L was reminded of tomatoes. And L now noticed how dangerously Raito is speeding up to him. L panicked and ran faster.

"You perverted neko! Come back here so I can castrate you!"

"Oh... Y-Yagami-kun... You wanted t-to touch me so badly?" L said in between breath's. Raito's right eyebrow twitched.

"Urusai anata wa neko o tosaku! Watashi wa hidoku katsute watashi ga anata o tsukamaeru anata o kizutsukeru tsumori da! " Raito ran even faster until he was close enough to L. L's eyes widened as he tried to speed up but failed miserably. They were both panting so hard now...

Raito reached out his hand and grabbed L's shoulder. L's eyes widened. L looked behind him to glance at the enraged Raito that he didn't saw a pebble and just slip and tumble, causing Raito to fall back. Raito fell down on his back to the soft grass and due to holding on to L's shoulder, he brought L down with him, L fell on top of him, groaning. L had trapped him on fours. Raito's anger cooling down only to be replaced with embarrassment as his cheeks flushed the most bright red that L had seen.

They were both panting as they stared into each other's eyes. L's cat ears perked up as his tail landed softly on the grass. L's face was merely an inch with Raito. L tilted his head to the side, admiring Raito silently. Raito's perfect hair was now mussed slightly, his honey almond eyes seemed to shade in lighter color, his cheeks were slightly puffed and flustered red and his red rosy lips were parted as short pants and breath's come out of it. Very beautiful indeed.

Raito watched L's expression. L's cheeks were tinted in bright pink. L seemed to be admiring him. He just really couldn't say a thing about it. That's when L frowned and pulled back, flopping down next to him, staring at the sky. Raito wondered what made L frown.

"Sorry about that Yagami-kun. It's my fault that we ended up falling down..." L said softly, staring blankly at the sky. Raito turned his head to look at L. L's face was back to being blank, must be blocking some emotion from Raito. Raito frowned.

"That's alright, Lawliet. You just seemed to like ran sack personal belonging's from other people." L's eyes widened at Raito's change of name calling. He smiled softly.

"Gomene, Yagami-kun. I was just very bored that day and I unintentionally ran sack your bed side table..." Raito sighed.

"Oh, you. I bet you're just like me. You'll do anything to keep that boredom away." L turned his head to look at Raito.

"Probably, Yagami-kun..." Raito shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"Say, L... Why do you call me Yagami-kun though? Why won't you just call me Raito-kun or simply just...Raito?" L placed his thumb at his lips.

"Because I thought Yagami-kun wouldn't like it if I call him Raito-kun because we're not close, so I decided to call him Yagami-kun..."

"Oh... I see."

"Would Yagami-kun want me to call him Raito-kun now?" Raito smiled.

"Yes. Because it's better that way." L let his lips twitch up a little.

"So starting from this day on forth, Yagami-kun shall be addressed as Raito-kun by L Lawliet!" Raito chuckled. L smiled.

"You just made it sound like it was granted official by the court that L Lawliet is to adress Yagami Raito by Raito-kun!" L nodded.

"It seems that way, Raito-kun... So.. Raito-kun?" Raito blinked.

"Hai?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday, If I may assume?" Raito tilted his head to the side.

"Hai... What of it?" L nibbled on his thumb.

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your friends or Matt-kun then?" Raito's eyes widened. Oh yeah, now that L mentioned it, it has become their habit to hang out during Saturday's. Although, because Misa's posing for other magazine's, she's always gone. She's barely with them. Only on special occasions or if her schedule isn't so tight.

"I guess..." L frowned.

"So I assume that Raito-kun's going to leave me alone at home tomorrow then, yes?" Raito blinked.

"I'm deciding against it." L's eyes sparkled.

"Raito-kun must love me so much!" Raito rolled his eyes.

"But would you mind if I let them see you?" L's eyes widened.

"Why? Is Raito-kun planning to do so?" Raito nodded.

"Yeah... But only two of my friends though. I can't let the other's know about you, yet." L made a 'hm..' sound.

"I guess it should be alright, Raito-kun... Human's are aware that neko's exist. Although, some don't believe and some don't know about neko's..."

"Oh... So I guess, Inu exists too?" L nodded.

"Although, some Inu and Neko don't get along too well. But, neko's and inu's are all good. We're at peace. Even though some neko's and inu's don't get along to well, they don't fight physically. They just seemed to talk about it or initially just drop the subject..."

"Hmm... Really? I bet Inu's are kawaii too..." L pouted.

"Raito-kun better not be planning on getting an inu too!" Raito laughed. It was a sweet laugh that seemed to make the garden even more lively.

"Why is that so?"

"Because!" Raito raised an eyebrow.

"Because?" L's lips turned into a straight line.

"I would be having a hard time trying to win Raito-kun's affection..." L trailed off but Raito heard it clearly.

"Aww... Honto?" Raito chuckled at the blushing L. L looked so cute.

"Hmmph..." Raito laughed. Raito glanced at his wrist-watch. It's already 4:23 pm. His cell phone suddenly rang.

_"true love, the stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_the light is the sign that love will guide you home._

_the stars in the sky illuminate below,_

_if the world were to die, the light will guide you." _

L blinked. He heard that song once before. It was sweet, in his own opinion. Raito reached into his pocket, brought his phone out and answered it without looking at the screen.

"Moshi moshi?" Raito can only hear which seemed to be music from a certain contraption. Raito raised an eyebrow. Raito was about to hung up when he heard this person curse.

"Matt?" L scooted closer to Raito. Raito blinked.

"Rai-chan!" Raito smiled. L watched Raito curiously. He wondered how close Raito and this Matt person are. Looking back at the photo album, they must be very close. _Very, very..._ close. L can't wait to get to know this Matt person.

"I was doubting you know... When I heard that familiar music... Mario super smash brothers right?" Raito grinned sheepishly. Matt woahed.

"Wow... Rai-chan knows!" Raito rolled his eyes.

"Of course I would! We've known each other for like kami knows how long..." Matt chuckled.

"So Rai-chan... You gonna hang out with us tomorrow?" Raito blinked and glanced at L.

"No..." Raito heard Matt awwwed.

"Well, that just sucks, Rai, my man!" Raito shook his head with a smile on his lips.

"You didn't let me finish yet, Matto!" Raito added his japanese accent to Matt's name. L grinned at the name.

"Oh! Hey... What's with the japanese accent, Rai-chan?" Raito furrowed his brows.

"I'm supposed to have japanese accent, baka! Although, I just wanted to tease you." Raito can picture Matt scratching his head right now.

"Oh right... So... what is it?"

"Yeah... I want you and Near to come over to my house tomorrow!" There was a silence on Matt's end of the phone. Raito raised an eyebrow. L blinked.

"SWEEEEEEEETTTT!" Matt screamed making Raito wince and pull the phone away from his ear. The sceam was so loud that L heard it and it made L wince too. But now that Matt mentioned sweet, his precious cookies... Raito placed the phone back at his ear.

"Okay, Matt! Calm down! You're making our ears bleed..."

"Hehe... Gomen! Oh wait... Did you just said our?" Raito wanted to slap his forehead. That definitely slipped passed his mouth.

"Hai... Don't shout, Matt..." Raito trailed off but Matt still shouted.

"WOOOOHH! YOUR KAWAIII MOE NEKO IS THERE WITH YOU?" Raito and L winced again.

"Hai, hai! Don't shout!"

"Erm.. Sorry, Rai-chan! I got a bit too excited! Can't wait for tomorrow! Gosh! I'ma call Near now!" Raito sighed.

"Okay, Matt.. Don't get too excited about it.. And please... Don't shout at Near's ear okay? You know how sensitve he is..."

"But we get to see your kawaii moe neko! And.. I don't think I'll be able to control myself..." Raito sighed.

"At least try Matt..." Matt sighed.

"K then, Rai, my man! What time would you like us to drop by?" Raito glanced up at the sky.

"I think around... Lunch?"

"Okay, you got it! Make us something good okay! I miss your cooking! It doesn't have to be a japanese cuisine.." Raito nodded to himself.

"Okay, Matt.. I'll see you tomorrow, lunch! And if Near can't come.. It's just going to be the three of us then!"

"Got that! Bye, Rai-chan! Can't wait wait to see your kawaii moe neko!" With that Raito heard the end of the line cut. He pushed the keypad and shoved the phone inside his pocket.

He turned to L who was surprisingly... pouting. Raito raised an eyebrow. "Why does everybody tell me I'm cute?" Raito laughed.

"Because you are, silly!"

**- _And later that evening_ -**

Raito stretched. They were at Raito's bed room now. Earlier, they got up from the soft green grass after they watched the sunset. And for some hours later, they had dinner. After dinner, they just watched T.V. or more like L forced him to watch cartoons. And when Raito got sleepy, they just preceeded to go and rest for the night. Although, Raito bet L's not gonna sleep. Or maybe he will. Because L told him he sleeps for like three to four hours and that's it.

Raito yawned and glanced at the digital clock on the bed side table. The numbers glinted in red as it says it's 10:43 pm already. He glanced at L beside him who was nibbling on his thumb, his right cat ear bended to the side as his right cat ear stood up and he looked like he was deep in thought. He looked cute actually. Raito just wanted to him a like a panda plushie. Raito smiled softly. Raito silently went infront of L but L was still dazed. Raito shook his head with a smile on his lips and leaned up to L and blew air on his lips. And boy that did the trick.

"Raito-kun!" L's face was getting tinted by pink. Raito chuckled.

"Onayasumi, Lawliet..." Raito went back to his side of the bed, got under the covers, lied down the bed and closed his eyes. L's eyes softened.

"Onayasumi, Raito-kun..." L followed Raito, getting under the covers and lied down the soft mattress. L watched Raito's sleeping form. Raito looked very peaceful and innocent.

L placed his thumb on his lips. "Daisuki, Raito-kun..." L trailed off, whispering. He knew Raito wouldn't hear that because Raito was already fast asleep.

* * *

**And were done, everyone! I hope you liked it! I don't know when's the next time I'm gonna update because thing's are gonna get effing busy for me! Uggh! Although, I know I'm gonna be able to write the next chapter but I don't know when I'm gonna post it! But it will be a miracle of I posted the next chapter earlier than I expected! **

**Oh yeah... this is what the other Japanese words mean:**

**Inu- Dog! :D **

**And don't start about Rai-chan's really long sentence! I asked it from a friend to translate it into japanese! But now I seriously can't remember what the eff just Rai-chan said! I know i'm pathetic! But I think this is the meaning of it : ~Shut up you perverted neko! I'm gonna hurt you so badly once I catch you!~ So yeah, I think that's it! ^^**

**Onayasumi- Good night! :D**

**Daisuki- I really like you... ( They say daisuki is an alternate saying for aishiteru which means, I love you... I think I'ma stick to that cause it's really gonna be a waste if I made Lawli say aishiteru too early... ) **

**And I think you know the basics already... so I'm not saying what baka and kawaii means...**

**Moe- It's really a fetish if you ask me! It means very cute and something very soft or crap like that!**

**~Tell me if I missed something so that I can tell you what it means!~**

** I know it can really be a pain to you guys but would you please kindly review? I want to know how I'm progressing LMN... Until next time, then! ^_^  
**


End file.
